1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and an image processing apparatus for displaying a moving image and a still image being captured.
2. Description of the Art
In the past, an imaging device able to simultaneously capture a moving image and a still image has been proposed. In such an imaging device, it is possible to record an impressive scene as a still image while capturing a moving image without interrupting capture of the moving image. These imaging devices are equipped with liquid crystal panels and other display devices and use these display devices to confirm the subject being captured and confirm the quality of the captured still image. For such related art, see Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2003-158684.
When simultaneously capturing a moving image and a still image, however, a conventional imaging device displays only one of the still image and moving image, therefore while capturing a moving image, only the moving image was displayed and the quality of the still image could not be confirmed or conversely only the still image was displayed for a few seconds, so the subject of the moving image could not be confirmed. The performance was therefore felt to be poor. Further, at the time of reproduction, only one of the moving image or the still image was displayed. No attractive method of reproduction making good use of the function of simultaneous recording has yet been proposed.